gkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine
The young and brash commander of an elite team of Gatekeepers (990-present Actual years and 1997-present Human years), Antoine always believes in some fun in what he does best. Rarely calm but very collected and making racist jokes all the time, he is one of the best soldiers of the Light. Also one of the first Gatekeepers of the Second Batch along with Joshua. Creator of the Books Of Knowledge Along With Joshua. Personality Always believing in doing the coolest thing, Antoine has a funky hit and run style, making most of the Dark Forces fear him as an admirable foe. Antoine's skill with double bladed weapons are very impressive, enabling him to wield practically any type of alloy into a dangerous killing machine. Antoine's armor features many defensive capabilities, including custom made Titanium Mesh outer alloy and internal adrenaline pumping injections, not to mention a state of the art armor repair system. Gifted with great agility, speed, strength and intelligence, Antoine usually takes only five of his men in a mission. A virtue he believes in is protection and survival of any race(even though his racist comments suggest otherwise) and 'kick ass attitude'. Eventhough he has long since accepted that humans have misused their freedom, he continues to protect them in respect of their existence as a species. The loss of his men and humans weigh heavy on him, but he knows sacrifices have to be made in order for good to win. Character Stats Human Height: 5 Feet 7 Inches 'Gatekeeper Height: 7-34 Feet ' Weapons, Skills and Abilities Weapons and Armor MJOLNIR MARK IV Advanced Combat Armor: Antoine's armor is made of heavily plated uranium alloy, mesh aluminum plated with mithril and carbine alloys, solar and nuclear powered, giving him protection and resistance to Zero G. He uses this as a great advantage for recon operations. NAVCOM Multi Task Computer with Missile Warping Capabilities The Navcom is a great addition to the Gatekeeper's arsenal. Antoine's features Missile Warping Abilties, which allows him to manipulate certain projectiles. This gives the user an ability to deactivate the cores of missiles easily. Double Fusion Blades Most Gatekeepers have perfected the art of fusion blade crafting, as did Antoine. The fusion blade is his favorite form of melee fighting. He has shown great skill with this. Skills and Abilties Telepathic Abilties: Like all the Gatekeepers, Antoine possesses telepathy, which he forged into a style of communication and stealth and torture, the Imictus. Imictus functions by allowing Antoine to possess the enemy's thoughts, turning his worst nightmare into a reality, torturing the enemy into submission. The Imictus can also warn fellow Gatekeepers by giving them premonitions on whats coming and where the enemy will strike him/her next in an attack. Pressure Manipulation: Antoine's key trait is pressure manipulation. He can focus a particular force of pressure and intensify or decrease it. He can also use this ability to tear an opponent in pieces physically and to suffocate, an ability which is easily blocked by several of the Necromancer's armor. Iron Canon: Antoine's iron canon was designed by Aaron, giving its user only one shot before a one hour reloading period. The canon's main ability is to corrode the armor of its opponent.